Maybe I Love You
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: It's been enough and Shuichi isn't sure he can take it anymore. When he leaves, Yuki discovers his muse has gone with the pink-haired vocalist, and so, he decides to get Shuichi back.


Maybe I Love You

He fought down the tears more than once. Bit back the sobs. Spent nights, helpless and alone on the couch, and why? Because of Yuki. And he endured it so many times, he was in love with the man no matter how you looked at it. Wrapping his arms around himself, Shuichi curled up on the couch, listening to the faint typing noises coming from the room down the hall, a pool of light lingering outside it. Yuki had been in a bad mood when he'd gotten home and after snapping at Shuichi, he'd retreated to the office and submerged himself in work.

Glancing at his hands, Shuichi frowned lightly, "He won't care…" He mumbled in conviction, he doubted Yuki would even stop him if he saw him about to leave. At the thought, Shuichi's throat tightened and he grasped his bag, throwing in a few of his things, clothing and anything important then scrawling a note and leaving it on the bench reading; 'I'll get my other things later. I don't want to be a burden to you, Yuki. Love, Shuichi.'

Staring back down the hallway, Shuichi swallowed, hoping that maybe Yuki would hear him and would come out and stop him from doing something stupid. Maybe even tell him he was loved. But that thought was dismissed rapidly, he knew Yuki couldn't care less about him, the blonde novelist made it far too obvious for it to be doubted.

Slipping out of the front door, Shuichi cast a forlorn glance back at the house before slipping away.

-----

"Shuichi!" Hiro cried, tossing a cushion at the male's head, "Get up, before K kills you," He scoffed, sitting to one side and giving his guitar a brief clean, tossing the cloth onto the table and strumming a few notes as he watched Shuichi stumble off the couch, yawning and whining about being awoken. It had been a month of loneliness, living in a hotel on his own as despite Hiro's invite to stay with him, Shuichi didn't want to intrude.

Yuki had called a few times. Mostly for things like complaining about Shuichi's things cluttering his house, or to ask when Shuichi was coming to pick up the last few things. Shuichi wanted to think he was calling just to hear him, but Yuki wasn't like that. Yuki didn't care anymore, it was clear, maybe he'd never cared in the first place. At the thought, Shuichi winced internally, just thinking that hurt more than he expected, and tears almost made their appearance though he brushed them aside quickly, smiling up at Hiro.

"How long?" He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Hiro regarded the clock on the wall for the briefest of moments, "Three minutes-" "WHAT!?" Shuichi cried, jumping to his feet, "I've gotta get ready!" He complained, sprinting for the bathroom, Hiro not bothering to tell the over excitable vocalist that it was only three minutes until Nittle Grasper went on, it was a further half hour before Bad Luck would take the stage. Chuckling lightly as Shuichi bounded about attempting to get ready, Hiro glanced through the curtains, the brief sight of blonde hair sending relief through him.

He'd been wondering when Yuki would show up. He knew well that Yuki did have some inkling of liking for the younger male. Someone like Yuki wasn't the kind to let Shuichi live in his home if he didn't have the slightest of care for him. Straightening up, he glanced over as Shuichi stumbled into the room, letting out a laugh at the male's dishevelled appearance before striding over to straighten his clothing out, keeping silent while his thoughts filled his mind.

-----

"But I thought we were going on now!" Shuichi whined as Tohma made an announcement. Apparently there was something more than Bad Luck, Shuichi pouted at that thought, "Hiro!" He whined, the guitarist laughing and dragging Shuichi to the curtains, "Just watch already," He chuckled, leaning against Shuichi with a bored expression on his face, listening as Shuichi gave a sharp intake of breath, "Y-Yuki…" He whispered, watching the blonde male approach the microphone, too taken by the male's sight to listen to his words until he caught the short few he'd have given anything for Yuki to say in the past.

"I love Shuichi Shindou," Blinking, Shuichi glanced up at Hiro who rolled his eyes, "This is Yuki we're talking about-Do you know how hard it would be for that jerk to say something like that?" Hiro scoffed, nudging Shuichi, "Go to him already," He snorted, Shuichi nodding and bouncing out onto the stage, wrapping his arms around Yuki much to the delight of the fans, whose cheers only gained more volume when both male's lips met in a soft kiss.

-----

"You said you loved me-"

"Shut up, brat."

"Awh, but Yuki! You did~!"

"I said, Shut up."

Pouting, Shuichi stared out the window with his arms crossed, "I love you," Yuki resigned, glancing as Shuichi made to open his mouth, "Maybe," He added, watching the boy's expression fall, a slight smirk taking his own expression, "Now come on, you better go and pick up your things," Yuki muttered, Shuichi nodding, grasping the hand Yuki didn't have on the steering wheel, a slight smile taking his lips as he felt Yuki grasp his hand in return.

"I love you, Yuki," He whispered, the blonde glancing over for a brief moment before nodding, "Yeah-You too," He murmured.


End file.
